Memento
by I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I
Summary: Her birthday was a week ago, so why was he father inside her bedroom looking for something? In honor of the fic that inspired me to write NaZa at the beginning. NxE's Necklace of Love. Kuroyagi's Necklace of promise. 2nd of 7 promised stories.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters; they belong to the one and only Hiro Mashima.**

**I do own the idea for the fic though.**

* * *

><p><strong>Memento<strong>

_(A I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I original fan-fiction story.)_

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Asked Nova as she entered her room at Fairy Hills, looking questioningly at the figure of his father throwing out the contents of her drawers; underwear and several other things being thrown away as he searched for something without registering her presence, she felt a vein popping up on her head. "Dad!"<p>

"Uh? Oh! Hi, Nova!" He said stopping for a second to look at her and wave a hand before returning to his task, not noticing the girl's aura changing drastically as she approached him.

"Father," She said coldly, walking next to him with her eyes shadowed, sending a shiver down the spine of the cloak-dressed man who stopped his search. "If you don't tell me why you made a mess of my room in a minute, I'll punish you without mercy or respect!"

"Watch your tongue, young lady, I'm your father!" He tried his best to cover up his fear but his words only made her glare at him harder. "Nova…!"

"Three seconds, explain before I call mom!" He was taken aback by her words but when he heard her start the countdown he began to hastily explain what he was doing.

"Iwastrying to bla bla bla!" She looked quizzically at him, stopping at the number two and leaving more time for him to explain his actions; he sighed in relief. "I was trying to find the present I left for you, that I gave Erza as an intermediate."

"Y-you, sent a present for me through mom?" She asked unconvinced, the senior dragon-slayer nodded fearfully as he continued his explanation.

"It was your birthday last week, right?" She nodded uncertainly. "Well, I gave Erza a present to be delivered in my stead to you as I already use the time of the month in which Freed is available to cover my presence from the Council."

She thought hard about for a few seconds, her face contorting in realization as she remembered her birthday party at the guild a few days ago; her face blushing at the memory and how ashamed she felt when she received his presents for her. "You mean, that kiss on the cheek and the necklace?"

"Yes! That's the one! But it was a ruby necklace…" He said remembering what he gave to her, the image of the necklace appearing inside her mind and her hand going to touch her neck unconsciously; Natsu smirked at the action. "So you DID receive it!"

"I never stated the contrary!" She said defensively as her father's smirk made her take a few steps back. "Besides! Mom told me it was a present from you both!"

The dragon-slayer scowled at that. "Then Erza forgot to buy you something and use my gift as a safeguard, figures, she's always so busy with those missions…"

"It's not like that…!" But she was cut short by hand raised in front of her face.

"Don't worry about it, I'll take it out with her later, though," He moved his hand downwards, moving to stand a few feet away from his daughter; making her shivered at their proximity. "You should know about what that necklaces means."

"W-what?" She asked albeit unconsciously, her body moving on its own as she tried to gather the wits to stand her father's imposing figure.

"I gave that necklace to your mother a few days after you were born, and I gave it to her with the promise that I'll look out for you whatever the means." He said seriously to her, shocking her with his words. "And I asked her to give to you, to keep my promise."

"To keep your promise?" She asked uncertainly again, he nodded.

"Yes, at that moment, my main goal was to protect your mother but after you were born, my objectives changed and I tried to make them obvious by giving her that necklace and promising her that…" He kneel in front of the young red-head, making her blush with the move. "Thing that I'm trying to do, even after of been prohibited to be near you or Erza."

"Dad…" She was at a loss of words, staring at her father's truthful eyes was something that she wasn't prepared to do yet, her mother never told her about her father's death serious and romantic side. "Y-you are serious?"

"As the moment I told your mother I love her." He answered sharply, standing up and leaning to kiss her on the left cheek; much to her shock. "Nova, you're a part of me and Erza, I cannot give myself the luxury of losing you, as I cannot lose your mother; so remember what that necklace means, okay?"

"O-okay?" She answered uncertainly, her mind running over all of what has transpired so far before letting her nod confidently at his words. "Okay."

Natsu smiled, walking past her to the window of her room. "Then I'll see you later, remember, that necklace is my promise of protecting you; do not lose it!"

He jumped out the window, before hearing an answer, leaving his daughter to fumble about what happened.

Her father was looking, disorderly, inside her room to check if she received the present he gave her because of her birthday and later, after finding out she DID receive it, told her about the meaning of such gift… which she originally thought as a means for him to earn more points with her on the matter of forgiving him for his absence.

Anyway, the gift was more than she would have expected in the first place; so she was grateful for it.

Such a necklace, with a gem the same color of her hair, was such a beautiful thing to give.

She was sure to wear it.

Always.

**The end**

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, it was short and just a few readers will be able to understand this story, but... what the duck!<strong>

**I announced that I would be bringing 7 news stories, so, that's what I'm about to do!**

**Be it new stories with original characters or canon-stories! XD**

**Enjoy it!**

**Saludos and merry christmas!**


End file.
